Ian's Secret Love
by Darklit09
Summary: This story is based off of the fan fiction series "Love for Pokemon 1." This is about a boy who is in love with his sister but must keep It secret to be able to continue to go out with her encase their parents deny them. Watch as their live turns upside down. Will their love survive? Or will It die off?
1. Sister Love

THIS IS PART OF MY SERIES LOVE FOR POKEMON READ THAT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE OF WHAT'S HAPPENING.

Hello! My name is Ian Ketchum and I'm the son of Marissa and Ash Ketchum, I have 1 brother and 2 sisters, Luke, Sarah, and Ashley. Sarah is smart but boring, Luke is devious and likes to pull pranks, and Ashley is fun to be around and she races with me a lot. This is how I found out that me and Ashley would become soul mates.

It was in the morning when Ashley challenged Ian for our daily race. "So you ready to lose?" Ian joked.

"You wish!" Ashley laughed.

Ian and Ashley started the race and at first Ian was in the lead but he tripped and Ashley tripped on Ian and landed on him. Their lips were 1 inch from reaching each other. "You okay?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, fine." Ashley smiled.

"Not for long when I beat you!" Ian said getting up and started running.

"You sneaking Pichu!" Ashley chuckled chasing after Ian.

Ian had won the race but Ashley demanded for a rematch because of how he tripped her. "Can we just race in the morning?" Ian complained.

"Come on pretty boy, race me." Ashley said.

"How about no pretty girl." Ian laughed.

"Ugh fine, but prepare to lose in the morning." Ashley joked.

As night approuched, Ian was still awake thinking about the race. "I can't beleive I almost kissed Ashley! That would be gross." Ian thought.

"Wait, would It? I love her as a sister but I'm not sure If I want to date my sister, It would be weird." Ian thought mentally fighting his own thoughts.

"I guess I'll just think more in the morning." Ian thought and went to sleep.

The next day Ian woke up to Ashley poking saying "Come on Ian! Get ready, you have to lose!" Ashley laughed.

"I don't need to be ready to beat you." Ian smiled and got dressed.

Ian met Ashley outside, who was already ready to race. "Alright Ian we'll see who wins this time." Ashley said.

"We all know It's going to be me." Ian said and got ready to race.

Ashley and Ian started their race and Ian was in the lead again, but before he pasted the finish line Ashley jumped on him and tackled him. "Ashley, what are you doing? I was just about to win." Ian said.

"I know, I wasn't about to let that happen." Ashley smiled still on top of Ian.

"I'm going to have to clean my fur now." Ian complained.

"Me too clumsy." Ashley said with a wink.

Ian and Ashley ate breakfast and started to race more until night.

Ian was asleep dreaming.  
(DREAM START)

"Ian! Pichus! Dinner is ready!" Ashley shouted.

Ian and the 3 Pichus ran downstairs to see a feast. "Honey, what's all this for?" Ian asked.

"Just something to thank you for all your help." Ashley said kissing Ian.

"I love you Ashley." Ian said.

"You too." Ashley said kissing Ian once again.

(DREAM END)

Ian was awaken by Ashley "Ian, can I talk to you?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley? What are you doing? It's one in the morning." Ian said still tired wishing he could continue his dream.

"I know, but I need to talk to you about something." Ashley said.

"What's the problem?" Ian asked.

"Well you know how mom and dad were best friends and dad was a human?" Ashley replied.

"Yeah." Ian said.

"Well do you think something like that could happen to one of us?" Ashley asked.

"We are too young to be thinking about that, but yes I do think It could happen to one of us." Ian replied.

"Well I just wanted to say that I love you." Ashley said kissing Ian and walking back to her room.

"Ashley loves me? I thought It was just me, what about dad and mom though, I guess It would be fine, I love her." Ian thought as he returned back to sleep. 


	2. Suspicion

Last night might have been one of the greatest nights of my life! Ashley kissed me, I liked It. I'm in love with her, but the think is, I don't think my parent's are going to like the idea of me and Ashley going out. Hopefully they will accept us.

The next morning Ian woke up to Ashley sitting on his bed. "Ashley? What are you doing." Ian said happy to see her.

"Waiting for you to wake up silly, let's race." Ashley said in a excited tone.

Ian got ready and met Ashley outside. "So about last night..." Ian said.

"Oh yeah, don't be mad at me." Ashley said as her tone became sadder.

"I'm not mad, in fact, I'm actaully happy that you did that, I love you Ashley." Ian said returning the kiss from last night.

"You too Ian." Ashley blushed.

The two started their race but It was less competitive and more for fun. "That was fun." Ian said in a happy mood.

"Let's do another, but for score." Ashley smiled.

The two raced again and Ian was in the lead, when he finished Ashley jumped on him and they both laughed. "You're a real work of art you know that?" Ian said blushing.

"Yeah, you too, I guess." Ashley said confused about the choice of words Ian had said.

Ian had kissed Ashley, but Luke saw them. "Hey you two!" Luke shouted.

"Oh no." Ashley said getting off of Ian and standing up.

"Hey Luke." Ian said in a nervous tone.

"I saw you two love birds, and I'm going to tell mom." Luke said.

"Luke, we can't let mom know." Ian begged.

"Well I'll forget about It, but only on one condition." Luke replied.

"What is It?" Ian asked.

"You have to do whatever I say for a month." Luke said.

"Ugh, fine." Ian complained.

"Good, now go get me a drink, I'm thirsty." Luke commanded.

"You got that right." Ian mumbled.

Ian went to go get Luke a drink, Marissa had spotted him. "Ian, what are you doing?" Marissa asked.

"Getting a drink for Luke." Ian replied.

"Why?" Marissa asked.

"I'm just being a good brother." Ian said.

"No really, what's up." Marissa chuckled.

"He beat me in a race, and I have to do what he says for a month." Ian lied.

"He beat you in a race? Your legs hurting?" Marissa joked.

"I'm fine, just a bad race." Ian replied.

Ian went outside and handed luke his drink, "Thank you peasant, now you can go talk to your girlyfriend." Luke laughed.

Ian walked over to Ashley, "What was that all about?" Ashley asked.

"I have to do whatever Luke says for a month or he'll tell mom about us." Ian replied.

"You did that for us? You're so sweet." Ashley said hugging Ian.

"I was thinking, maybe we could tell mom and dad when we are Pikachu's." Ian said.

"That sounds good to me, they need to know one day." Ashley replied.

Nightfall had strucken and Ashley decided to sleep in Ian's room. "Hey Ashley." Ian said.

"Yes Ian?" Ashley responded.

"You sure you're fine sleeping on the floor?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, I don't want mom to see us in the same bed." Ashley replied.

"If she does find out you can just say that you had a nightmare." Ian said.

"Fine, If you really want me to." Ashley laughed and got in the bed.

"Goodnight Ashley, love you." Ian said.

"You too." Ashley said falling asleep.

The sun rose and Ian woke up to Ashley gone. Ian found Ashley downstairs eating Poke chow. "Hey Ashley, why are you up so early?" Ian asked.

"Mom caught me, I didn't want to wake you up." Ashley replied.

"Oh, what did you tell her?" Ian asked.

"I told her that I had a nightmare, we can't be in the same bed, she doesn't care about being in the same room." Ashley said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you have a good sleep?" Ian said.

"Yeah, I was with you." Ashley blushed.

"You're sweet." Ian said kissing Ashley.

Ian and Ashley ate breakfast together and got up and started to race for the rest of the day. 


End file.
